


The 7 and friends

by the_tiny_chicken



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: BTS references, Crack Fic, I haven't finished magnus chase yet so i only really know alex and magnus, Kpop references, Multi, Musical References, The shit i do instead of studying, i was bored, just demigods texting, sorry - Freeform, text fic, too many references, will add characters later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_tiny_chicken/pseuds/the_tiny_chicken
Summary: Random text fic because I was bored. Just plain old fun.





	1. A shit storm of a gc

**Author's Note:**

> seeweed - Percy  
> fuckowls - Annabeth  
> superman - Jason  
> blueberry - Piper  
> goldengirl - Hazel  
> teddybear - Frank  
> lightemup - Leo  
> done - Reyna   
> deathboi - Nico  
> icantsing - Will  
> thundernlightning - Thalia  
> dead - Gwen

*seeweed added fuckowls, superman, deathboi, done, icantsing, teddybear, lightemup, goldengirl, blueberry to the 7 and friends*

deathboi- no  
*deathboi left the chat*  
seeweed- rude  
done- why am I here?  
seeweed- parental control  
done- seems legit ill take it  
blueberry- a gc nice  
icantsing- who that ^  
blueberry- piper  
seeweed- don't ask  
icantsing- why am i here again  
seeweed- nico  
icantsing - oh okay  
*icantsing added deathboi*  
deathboi- but whyyyyyyyyyyy  
seeweed- u sound like a 5yo  
deathboi- percy i am over 80  
deathboi- shut up and eat your cookies young one  
seeweed- did you really just call me young one  
deathboi- yes i did deal with it  
blueberry- where the fuck is everyone  
goldengirl- Frank and I are on a date <3  
teddybear- emphasis on are  
teddybear- stop blowing up our phones  
teddybear- also Hazel <3  
done- im getting hot chocolate w/ gwen  
superman- yo just got to new rome  
superman- can i join i really need some rn  
superman- also @hazel and frank stop being so adorable  
done- sure were at the senate RN  
fuckowls- *we're  
done- #grammarnazi  
seeweed- what about Leo  
done- rumor has it if you say leo three times he well show up with tacos  
seeweed- leo  
blueberry- leo  
fuckowls- Leo  
lightemup- what up sluts  
superman- Leo no  
lightemup- leo y e s  
seeweed- make us tacos plz  
lightemup- im working  
lightemup- ...  
lightemup- why can i feel percys puppydog eyes from all the way across camp  
seeweed- please???  
lightemup- ughh fine come to bunker 9  
blueberry- yeey  
done- where are nico and will  
fuckowls- last time i checked nico was going to help will in the infirmary  
done- ok  
lightemup- you guys keep a really close watch on nico dont you  
done- duh  
seeweed- of course  
goldengirl- if someone hurts nico we will know about it  
superman- and they will pay  
lightemup- well dam  
seeweed- hahaha dam  
lightemup- ????  
superman- ????  
fuckowls-???  
blueberry-???  
teddybear-?????  
goldengirl-??  
done-???  
seeweed- inside joke  
*seeweed added thundernlightning*  
seeweed- hey thalia  
seeweed- want some dam tacos?  
thundernlightning- i dont know im still waiting for my dam fries  
seeweed- lol  
deathboi- sup i was doing things  
icantsing- i am things  
deathboi- will stop  
goldengirl- *glares*  
seeweed- *glares*  
superman- *sharpens sword*  
done- boy you better run  
icantsing- fuck


	2. JAZZ HANDS INTENSIFIES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musical theatre shenanigans

seaweed: hey  
fuckowls: hey  
seaweed: hey  
fuckowls: hey  
icantsing: gay  
deathboi: will no  
icantsing: but y tho  
blueberries: was that a Hamilton reference?  
seaweed: yes  
blueberries: i have never been prouder  
teddybear: what's a Hamilton?  
seaweed: gasp  
blueberries: how dare you  
icantsing: i am SHOOKETH  
deathboi: you can't date hazel anymore frank  
teddybear: but why?  
icantsing: because Hamilton is the greatest show in the history of musical theatre! it was written by the absolute pure cinnamon roll Puerto Rican genius Lin Manuel Miranda who is too good for this world  
seaweed: how dare you not know who he is  
teddybear: I'm sorry  
fuckowls: guys give him a brake, he's Canadian  
deathboi: true  
goldengirl: i know who Hamilton is bit i have no idea what this show is  
superman: i have no idea who he is or what this show is  
deathboi: i want a new sister  
blueberries: i want a new boyfriend  
goldengirl: nooo nico don't leave me  
superman: :'(  
blueberries: really jason? A sad face?  
superman: well i am sad  
lightitup: oh my god! Enough! Now you listen to me!  
superman: leo?  
lightitup: ahpapapa i said enough  
deathboi: hahah leo my nrw king  
icantsing: i thought i was your king  
deathboi: no you're a peasant  
superman: gasp  
blueberries: gasp  
seaweed: gasp  
fuckowls: gasp  
goldengirl: le gasp  
teddybear: gasp ((but in canadian))  
lightitup: ooooooh shit  
icantsing: i'm rereading the letters you sent me I'm searching and scanning in every line for when you were mine the world seemed to buuuuuuuuuurn  
deathboi: do you just have that saved or something you replied in like 2secomds  
icantsing: im erasing myself from the narrative, let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart, you have torn it all apart. I'm watching it BUUUUUUUUUURN  
seaweed: the drama in solangelo  
superman: i know right  
blueberries: hush jason you don't even know what Hamilton is  
fuckowls: how about we all get together after campfire tonight and listen to the soundtrack together  
lightitup: yes! I'll nick some food from the kitchens  
icantsing: ill bring the tissues  
fuckowls: i got the drinks  
blueberries: ill bring the blankets  
teddybear: what should me jason and hazel bring  
icantsing: yourselves  
icantsing ill keep watch on the kitchens while leo steals food  
icantsing: nico you just try not being to emotional, we don't want another toy story 3 like accident  
seaweed: wait what happened?  
goldengirl: yeah why do we not know this story  
superman: whrn did you even watch toy story 3, where did you even watch toy story 3  
deathboi: you don't need to know  
superman: yes we do  
deathboi: no you don't  
icantsing: also @jason you do realise you and percy aren't the only ones that have a cabin for yourself  
superman: oooh shit  
superman: that's it I'm installing cameras in 13  
superman: you will not defile our nico  
blueberries: jason chill  
fuckowls: yeah i mean it's not like he can get pregnant or anything  
superman: okay, but im watching you solace  
seaweed: ackward solangelo conversations aside, what should i bring  
fuckowls: how bout you just clean your room  
seaweed: ok

*3 hours later*  
blueberries: percy  
blueberries:percy  
blueberries: percy  
seaweed: what  
blueberries: look up  
seaweed: what are you.... You little shit  
blueberries: on the outside always looking in! Will i ever be more than ive always been,  
teddybear: is this another one of those musical theatre things I dont understand?  
icantsing: yes just roll with it  
goldengirl: okay  
blueberries: I'm waving through a window!  
fuckowls: guys enough fooling around let's start this shit  
lightitup: choo choo all aboard the feels train

 

*2 and a half hours later"  
done: guys what is going on?  
done: why do i jear cryimg from percys cabin  
done: why are there skeletons sitting broken at the front of the cabin  
done: okay i am seriously confused  
goldengirl: whyyy burr whyy  
teddybear: he had his whole life ahed of him  
superman: i feel so betrayed  
done: you guys listened to Hamilton didn't you  
fuckowls: yeeeeeeeees *sobs*  
done: honestly i leave for a day  
done: and i come back to this  
done: okay everyone make a cuddle pile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyo guess who just saw Hamilton in London!  
> I cried like a little bitch, it was sooooo good!
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading this shit storm.  
> I'm broke now feed me with comments and kudos.


	3. The death kids should have trackers on them 24/7

icantsing: quick question has anyone seen neeks?  
blueberries: no  
done: nope  
fuckowls: negative  
seaweed: it's a no from me  
superman: no why do you need him  
superman: also "neeks"? how adorable is that  
icantsing: he's been hiding from me for three hours now  
superman: what did you fo solace?  
icantsing: nothing hakuna ya tatas  
superman: solace...  
icantsing: he told me he's not vaccinated  
icantsing: i told him he has to get vaccinated  
icantsing: and he just ran  
fuckowls: wait nico's not vaccinated  
fuckowls: that can't be good  
blueberries: seriously  
seaweed: i mean it's not like he had a chance to get vaccinated tho  
fuckowls: that's true  
blueberries: why would he run tho  
teddybear: what if he's afraid of needles  
deathboi: im not shut up zhang  
icantsing: nico where are you  
deathboi: narnia  
icantsing: nico it's important to get vaccinated  
*deathboi left the chat*  
icantsing: i swear to the gods di angelo  
*icantsing added deathboi*  
goldengirl: what's the big fuss about vaccines anyway  
goldengirl: im not vaccinated either  
goldengirl: ...  
goldengirl: i should not have said that  
icantsing: hazel i swear to Apollo if you dont get your brother and yourself to this infirmary in the next week to get vaccinated i will burry you so deep even google won't be able to find you  
goldengirl: nico help your boyfriend is threatening me  
deathboi: a. not my boyfriend but my significant annoyance b. will stop c. hazel meet me at the spot im coming to get you  
goldengirl: ok thank you  
teddybear: guys hazel just bolted, help i cant catch her  
done: ok you know what guys, lets just split into teams and serch for them  
seaweed: deal  
seaweed: report if you see them

*six hours later*  
seaweed: i give up  
superman: i cant find them anywhere  
icantsing: dam  
seaweed: hahahah dam  
done: i am taking a tactical retreat  
deathboi: hahahaha  
goldengirl: we win  
fuckowls: you two are in so much truble  
teddybear: cmon hazel where are you  
deathboi: hahahhahaha no  
goldengirl: sorry teddy but no  
lightemup: you guys do realise i put trackers in all your phones right  
done: you could have told us that before!!!  
blueberries: seriously leo  
fuckowls: so where are they?  
lightemup: ...  
lightemup: i have no clue  
deathboi: we turned the trackers off hahah sucker  
icantsing: you little fuck  
goldengirl: clue.jpg  
goldengirl: Bultaoreune  
icantsing: are you two in korea  
blueberries: what the fuck  
deathboi: suckit.jpg  
deathboi: hahaha  
goldengirl: guess who we met today  
goldengirl: jin.jpg  
goldengirl: minkook.jpg  
goldengirl: alien.jpg  
goldengirl: nicoisdying.jpg  
deathboi: why did you send that last one  
goldengirl: you were fangirling so bad  
blueberries: YOU MET BTS!!!!!! YOU FUCKERS! I TOLD YOU ABOUT THEM!! THIS IS NOT FAIR JDBXJBDJXJDBBXJXBXBXJ  
done: and im out  
superman: hakuna ua tats  
icantsing: I SWEAR TO HADES IF YOU DIDN'T GET US AUTOGRAPHS I WILL KILL YOU  
deathboi: we did chill  
goldengirl: they are so nice tho  
goldengirl: horsesquad.jpg  
icantsing: Ok now get back ro america so you can get vaccinated  
deathboi: no  
icantsing: nico di angelo you get back here  
blueberries: wait i have an idea  
blueberries: if you guys get vaccinated i will buy you BTS merch  
deathboi: .....  
goldengirl: ...  
goldengirl: I'll hold your hand if you hold mine  
deathboi: deal  
deathboi: give us three hours  
icantsing: finally  
seaweed: wow this was a wild ride  
deathboi: one more thing  
deathboi: wemetBTSbitches.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by GET VACCINATED KIDS IT WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE and J-HOPES NEW MIXTAPE THAT JUST DROPPED TODAY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH
> 
> Also why is BTS merch so expensive, im broke please.
> 
> Feed me with comments and kudos children. Thank you


	4. Nico can sing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT DEAD HOOOORAY! HAVE THIS SHIT STORM AS AN APOLOGY FOR DISAPPEARING FOR SO LONG!

icantsing: yooo, i just walked in to the most amazing thing ever  
blueberries: what what what  
icantsing: so i walked in to cabin 13 and nico isn't there right  
superman: ok  
icantsing: then i hear water running so i figure he must be in the shower  
superman: solace i swear to zeus if you did anything inappropriate...  
icantsing: i promis i didnt  
lightemup: liar liar pants on fire  
icantsing: hdhsibdjcjiwbdhbshjcjevjxhhfkfijfjdvjcisbfif  
blueberries: leo what did you do?  
lightemup: nothing...  
seaweed: leo for ffucks sake stop setting ppl on fire  
superman: Leo!!!  
icantsing: ok ok im ok   
icantsing: thanks percy  
seaweed: you welcome bro  
done: again i have to gi with what the actual fuck you guys  
teddybear: what she said only with less swearing  
goldengirl: anyway you were talking about nico   
goldengirl: this better be appropriate by the way  
icantsing: so as i was saying i figured out neeks was in the shower so i walk in there  
superman: ...  
goldengirl: ...  
done: ...  
done: you are on thin fucking ice solace  
icantsing: im innocent pls  
seaweed: sure jan  
icantsing: anyhow  
icantsing: and i find nico in the shower singing Fake love at the top of his lungs  
icantsing: and holy hera you guys  
icantsing: nico has the voice of an angel  
seaweed: seriously?  
icantsing: YES  
icantsing: plus he was singing in like fucking perfect korean which just confuses me because like does he know korean or sth  
goldengirl: yeah he does actually  
blueberries: wait wth he knows korean  
goldengirl: yeah nico speaks like 12 languages or something   
superman: what the duck  
icantsing: i didnt think it was possible to ne even more in love with him than i already am. i was incorrect  
seaweed: why does nico know so many languages  
deathboi: i travel alot  
deathboi: also solace i call fake news to me being able to sing, i sound like a dying raccoon  
done: imma have to side with will on this one  
deathboi: betrayal  
*deathboi changed his name to thebetrayed™*  
thebetrayed™: just when i thought i could learn how to trust again you do THIS  
blueberries: such a drama queen  
*goldengirl changed thebetrayed™ to deathboi*  
goldengirl: stop being dramatic amd match withy name nico  
goldengirl: also you can totally sing please  
deathboi: NO I CAN'T SHUT UP  
goldengirl: you sang me to sleep multiple times after i had a nightmare nico... you can sing  
teddybear: wait when was that? whete was i?  
goldengirl: you had prateor duties don't sweat it teddy i understand  
teddybear: ok well thanks nico for looking after haz while i was gone  
deathboi: no problem, i mean what are brothers for  
lightemup: this is so sweet imma get cavities  
superman: also nico so you admit you can sing  
deathboi: i never said that!!  
seaweed: bir you stopped denying it  
deathboi: this the day bitches die  
lightemup: hdbdbcusbciebficisbcjdbfiebf  
deathboi: thats what happens when you annoy me  
deathboi: percy you are next  
seaweed: no no no no  
done: nico chill  
icantsing: srsly  
deathboi: no  
goldengirl: nico please stop  
deathboi: ok  
goldengirl: that worked? what did you do to leo tho  
icantsing: i pushed him fow the stairs  
lightemup: im ok  
superman: u sure bro?  
lightemup: yeah, just bruised... emotionally  
done: ok cool can we go back to noco denying he can sing because he totally can  
deathboi: how would you know  
done: i walked into you singing to hazel once  
deathboi: uggggh okay fine i can sing you guys happy now  
seaweed: yes  
icantsing: who tought you tho  
deathboi: my mom was an opera singer before we moved to america  
deathboi: she taught me and Bianca how to sing and play some instruments  
blueberries: that's so nice, why haven't you ever told us  
deathboi: idk just didn't think it was important  
icantsing: that is so AWESOME  
icantsing: how many instruments do you play?  
icantsing: can you play and sing at the same time  
icantsing: can you play and/or sing something for me  
deathboi: i can play the piano and the violin, yes and if i have to  
seaweed: you do  
done: oh i wish i was at camp half-blood right now  
goldengirl: me too  
teddybear: ditto  
lightemup: this is boring call me when sth happrns  
blueberries: how about we meet at cabin 7 and rhen im you guys?  
done: works for me  
deathboi: ok lets get this over with  
icantsing: yeeeeeey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is the result of a few things:  
> 1\. A few headcanons i saw about Nico being an awesome singer.  
> 2\. A headcanon i found on Tumblr of Nico being multilingual that i absolutely adore  
> 3\. My own headcanon that Nico's mom was an opera singer in Italy  
> 4\. My absolute addiction to Kpop  
> And as you mught have noticed BTS is in this again thats because:  
> 5\. Your bitch just got TICKETS TO THE BTS AMSTERDAM LOVE YOURSELF TEAR CONCERT THIS OCTOBER AND I'M DYING SEND HELP.
> 
> And once again i am broke because i spent all my money on concert tickets and merch. Feed me with kudos plz. And leave a comment, or don't, i can't make you bit it will be appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitstorm. I was bored.
> 
> Bye


End file.
